Mobile devices within home networks may connect to an access network to receive managed services (e.g., such as multimedia content provided with a guaranteed quality of service (QoS)) via a closed content distribution channel. The closed content distribution channel may be implemented through a subscription multimedia service providing wired network access to the home network through, for example a gateway, a home router, or a local set-top box.
When a user leaves the home network area, the mobile devices may rely on a cellular broadband network (e.g., a 3G, 4G, or another cellular broadband-type network) to provide services. The cellular broadband network may be referred to as an out-of-franchise network (OOF) network. While offering improvements over earlier generations of wireless networks, available bandwidth for today's cellular broadband networks remains lower than those available in a home network with wired connectivity. Thus, while full-featured services may be available via a home network, mobile devices using a cellular broadband network typically receive content that is “optimized” for the mobile experience (e.g., lower quality video, stripped-down graphical user interfaces, etc.).